DARKTALE
by Silveremperor101
Summary: This takes place after gravity falls weridmegeddon and undertale, a new threat has emerged itself to resurrect old foes. But what is this creature, and will he be stopped. Undertale- Toby fox Gravity falls- Alex hersh D GDUN GDB LV FRPLQJ, ZKH VNB LYHUCIRZP TLWK GXVW DQG VFUHDPV. \
1. Chapter 1

After freeing the monsters of the underground frisk, lies in her bed at toriel's new house on the surface. Toriel walks in the door." Frisk , I hope you have sweet dreams tomorrow is a new day , I heard that the monsters and the humans will be signing a treaty so you should get all your rest." She put down a plate of butterscotch cinnamon pie onto the carpet. " good night frisk." The door shut as frisk closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When frisk opened her eyes , she did not see her room only darkness. She did not know where she was until she heard a familiar voice behind her. " missed me, frisk." Frisk turned quickly around only to see a girl with a green shirt with a yellow stripe, brown hair and pink cheeks, and a murderous smile along with red demon eyes. Frisk knew who she was, before she could speak a knife was at her neck." Don't try anything now dearie." The demon girl said." Remember what I said when you decided to kill everyone, since when were you the one in control." She said in a sing-song voice. " I need another reset, it's my turn that's our agreement." A reset button appeared in front of frisk. " go ahead." The demon said. But frisk refused. "What?" The aggravated demonic girl said." But you must he said that if I didn't kill after your 'happy ending', then he will come here himself." Frisk was confused about this mysterious man who she was referring to. Then suddenly she hears demonic whispers as cold air filled the dark room. She could taste death in her mouth, it was ashy. " no no no no NO, he is here look I was close to breaking her long enough to reset come on." She was consumed by a black void . Frisk then hears a demonic male voice saying. " since when were you the one in control." Everything went black

Frisk then woke up in her bed, covered in mangled sheets and pie crumbs. 1 hour later, frisk went down still looking traumatized after the dream she had. " good _morning_ frisk, how was your sleep?" Frisk just stared into space, worrying Toriel. " child, what's wrong, did something happen last night?" Frisk continued to stare. Frisk then spoke." Toriel, I had a nightmare."

The afternoon past since that and frisk though she could hardly sleep tonight, afraid of what is lurking in her dreams. Toriel kept telling her that it was all in her head, but it wasn't , it wasn't the first time she had a happy ending, but it never lasted this long due to the agreement with HER. Frisk thought to herself. " does the agreement still stand or not?" She then sat down with Toriel on a couch in the lobby.

A suited man then walked in and introduced himself to Toriel. Frisk could not understand what they were talking about, she was only 8 so she was not familiar with politics. Then they all walked out to the front of town hall, the town center was crowded with humans and monsters shouting. The adult monsters and humans at the front were talking about the treaty while I was sitting behind them. Frisk was nervous, not about the treaty, but the feeling about something bad about to happen. She looked over in the crowd and swore she saw a man in a reddish black hood with 3 glowing eyes on the left inside the hood.

The adults were finishing off the peace talks and are about to sign the treaty when a black six eyed gaster blaster appeared in front of them and blast the podium, pushing everyone back. The gaster blaster dematerialized. Then frisk heard the mayor shout." What is this , I thought you said monsters were peaceful you monsters." Every human and town then looked angrily at the monsters. " you want war eh? Fine a war you shall have when we contact the president and tell him about this." Every monster was running back to mount ebott. Asgore and the others tried to reason with the mayor, but he already went back in the office.

Back in the mountain, the monsters are trying to figure out how this went wrong. Then the blame went to Sans , who seems to be the only one who knew the attack, but he said that didn't look like his. Frisk then thought of that hood figure back at town center. " could that man cause this and could he be the mystery demon from my dream?"

Some where else in a forest a man in a reddish black hood walks up to a triangular statue halfway buried into the dirt. The statue had one eye and a top hat with arms sticking out of the sides. " soon, my old partner." As he spoke a little girl in a green shirt with a yellow stripe was standing behind him in confusion." chara, go get your ' brother'."


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of a forest in Oregon, not far from a little town, there was a wooden building with a sign on the roof that says mystery shack. A van drove by and dropped off two 13 year old kids. The fat owner of the shack stepped out of the building and greeted the 2 teenagers. Once the kids were inside a 17 year old teenager with ginger hair pinned the twins and put them in a bear hug. They laughed and talked as the sun went down, then the twins went up the stairs and into the attic. The boy thought to himself." Feels like it was just yesterday that we defeated bill and left." The twins then got into their beds. As the moon illuminated the room, the girl fell asleep, but the boy stayed awake looking at the light on the floor being emitted from the window, it was triangle shaped with the only thing standing out was the one eye it had. The boy then slowly closed his eyes. " he won't come back, right?"

Dipper woke up to see gravity falls in a ruined state, the sky had a tear in it." No no, weirdmeggedon." The words he thought he never would say again after last summer. He heard laughter behind him and turned around only to see a triangular shaped demon with one eye and a top hat. " HEY PINE TREE!" The demon spoke." DIDJA MISS ME, WELL I AM NOT GOING TO MISS YOU THIS TIME!" He fired a laser at dipper blasting him back into the only pine tree standing in the apocalyptic land. " bill, this can't be how are you back, I thought Stanford erased you!" The boy got back up and glared at the triangle. " WELL KID, LET'S JUST SAY I GOT FRIENDS IN 'DARK' PLACES." The triangle suddenly pointed to the tree and it was set on fire. The tree's ashes form a shape of a monster with 6 black eyes and three of them on the right started to glow red. The monster then lunged at dipper.

Dipper wakes up in his bed with a cold sweat ,it was 6:00 am. Mabel got up in dipper's face and said" guess what guess what guess what?"" What!" The boy shouted. Mabel held up a newspaper saying " humans and monsters forming peace treaty" dipper couldn't believe it. " I don't recognize any of these , are they from here." Mabel then said." No, they're from a place called mt. Ebott." They went down stairs to take a look at the matter and when they turned on the news. They saw a demonic black skull shooting at the podium blasting the monsters and humans black, then the scene switched to the monsters return to the mountain. " as you can see folks, the cowardous murderous monsters are returning from the hell from whence they came." The news reporter said. " I can't believe this, but I thought they were nice." Mabel said. Dipper then got back up from the chair and said" goes to show you, not everything as is what it seems." They heard a knock at the door and went over to see who it was, no noticing the 6 black eyes slowly appearing on the T.V. As it went to static then shutting opened the door only to see Stanford and Stanley pines, their grunkles. " hey kids, we're back from our year long mystery solving to solve a grand mystery!" Stanford then stepped in front of Stanley and said." We are going to mount ebott to question the monsters there on why they attacked the mayor." The twins then packed their things and went into the older twins van.

As the van drove off, in the window, a hooded man had a strange glowing purple sword at Soos' neck. Whispering demonic things in his ear as his eyes glowed red. Soos' eyes glowed black as the whispers grow louder. " You will never be his true heir in his eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk was laying down on the couch 3 hours after the incident, she still felt alerted after the close encounter earlier. Sans walked in the room and sat down next to frisk. " hey buddy, what's wrong?" Sans said." I can't shake this feeling like everything is going to end, like everything we worked for, everything we had done, will just all be erased and restarted." Frisk said, Sans left eye flickered blue for a bit, he knew exactly what frisk was talking about, the resets. " but now I won't reset not now not ever, because out of all the timelines this one is the best, because I don't have HER bossing me around anymore, she is gone can't you believe it." Sans sighed in relief. " yeah I know she teared right through me, it was TEAR-ible." Frisk snickered for a bit. Sans suddenly felt something enter the mountain, 4 new human souls.

The pines family dusted off their clothes after they fell down the hole. They looked up." Well, no way back." Stanley said. " what now." Stanford said. " we will just have to investigate the monsters who were on the stand at the time of the incident, you coming guys." The younger twins nodded in agreement. They saw a door at the end of the short corridor and entered only to see a darker room with the a illuminated patch of grass. On the grass there sat a buttercup flower with a face. " howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." The pines family, startled by the talking flower jumped back. " you're new to the underground, aren't ya?" Dipper said. " yeah, we are, we are here to investigate the incident on the surface, do you know anything about it?"" No" the flower said." But you might need a guide to show how things are done around here." The family got closer to the flower. " you see to be strong down here, you need L.O.V.E." Mabel jumped up." Oh I know what love is I have tons of it."" Not that kind of love, it's more like L.V. Or level as you preference it." Mabel then slumped back down." You want some love, don't ya?" Dipper and Stanley were hesitant, but Stanford was eager to study how these monsters work and Mabel is eager to know what L.O.V.E. Is. Pellets emitted from the flower. " here, L.O.V.E. Is shared through little white 'friendliness' pellets." Dipper then caught on of what is going to happen and rushed to the family. The pellets were flung and hit Mabel and Stanford. " YOU IDIOTS, IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED." Mabel and Stanford were suddenly weak and dipper and Stanley rush to try to help them up. " WHO WOULD WANT TO PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?" Pellets suddenly surround the family." NOW DIE!" As the flower laughed the pellets moved in closer and closer, trapping the family . Then an inch before death, the pellets disappeared, and Flowey was gone. A skeleton In a blue jacket levitated the flower and threw him into a wall. " hey there I'm sans the Skeleton, so you're new here right follow me I know a shortcut to the castle." A flash of blue light and they were gone.

Flowey got back to his position in the ground. " stupid idiot humans, oh well more will fall down." Then suddenly footsteps drew closer to the area." Speaking of which heheheh." He turned around only to see a old friend with glowing red eyes and cheeks with a red glowing smile. " hello, brother."


	4. Chapter 4

****Frisk looked outside and saw sans with 4 humans. The adults were identical, twins maybe, and the children, also identical, were of desperate gender." Who are these people?" She thought to herself. She also felt like the children were just like her, weird. Sans opened the door to let them in. Frisk rushed to the door and went downstairs.

Dipper did not know whether or not to trust this sans, after encountering a killer flower, he was still on high alert same with everyone else but Mabel, she was excited to meet the others. When they got in they saw a goat humanoid, female by the looks. " hey tori!" The skeleton shouted." These humans are here to investigate the incident that happened back at the town hall."" Oh, hello there humans, I'm Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." She said as she walked up to us. We did not know what to think, then we heard footsteps running down the stairs, two people are comingthis way. One was a very tall skeleton with armor and a scarf, the other was a small human child, 8 by the looks. " who are they?" Stanford said. " greetings humans, I'm papyrus and this little girl is frisk, she helped us monsters get free from this mountain by breaking the barrier." The tall skeleton said. Frisk waved her hand and said" hello, who are you guys?" We all introduced ourselves to the monsters and the little girl. Dipper still felt uneasy, especially about sans, he felt like sans has some weird power that is dangerous enough to kill.

 __After sitting down with the humans and eating some pie Toriel made, Stanford then asked." So what happened back there?" Toriel the spoke." We don't know, a gaster blaster just appeared and shot at us then vanished, sans usually makes those but it did not look like his, they are skulls with horns, but that one was black and demonic." Papyrus the said. " then the mayor started yelling at us that we did it." Stanford then understood it was all a frame job to stop the peace treaty. Then he got up and continued writing in his note book. Dipper then felt a strange feeling of being watched, he looked to the window and thought he saw a being with a white cracked face appear and then vanish.

Back at the mystery shack, Chara walked up to the door with a pot that holds Flowey. She opened it and saw the hooded man." I got Asriel, what now?" The hooded man walked up to Chara. " now." He said." We resume the war."

¥£€%#✖️➗➗¥£€ £€%# £€£¥€€€£. €¥€

Nrub llahs dlrow eht dna ,nruter lliw eh, esrevinu eht stiawa **_htaed_**


	5. Chapter 5

At asgore's castle, sans and frisk escorts the pines family to asgore, kind of the monsters. " hey frisk, so what is asgore like?" Dipper ask." He is kind hearted, no matter what he says." Frisk exclaims. They walked up a corridor with golden tiles and columns, sans and frisk felt a sense of déjà vu, they both looked at each other and nodded to continue through. They opened a door to reveal a room with a floor covered in flowers with two thrones, one facing away from the door, and one big one in the middle of the room. But on the big throne rests asgore, but something was off about him. Sans then saw his eyes were black and bleeding black liquid. They all stepped back from the throne, Stanford then said. " what the hell?" then a hooded man walked up from behind the throne. His eyes were black as well but not bleeding." Oh hello, just as expected, guests." Dipper and frisk backed up further than the others, like they saw this demon before." I am lord darkness, me and asgore here we ' discussing ' on how humans have not changed since the war." Stanford pulled out a high tech gun and sans pulled out a gaster blaster, but they glowed red and turned to ash. " ah-ah-ah, no inter-dimensional weaponry now, see even monsters were just as savage as humans, well then the war has begun ,oh and asgore, you won't be needing this soul anymore." Darkness holds up a upside down monster soul and crushes it to dust, then teleports away, leaving asgore to turn to ash as well with the group staring in shock at what had happened.

Somewhere in the true lab, alphys, metatton, and undyne were working on a robot model for napstablook, then papyrus jumped through the door and shouted. " hey guys, four new humans have entered the underground, they were called the pines family, and there were two twin adults and two twin children of different gender, and…" But then a loud crash broke everyone's concentration completely, even papyrus' concentration. They all went to investigate and what they saw was horrific." The hell is that thing!" Undyne shouted" I don't know" alphys said. Then suddenly a sword went through undyne's chest. Then a figure in a full body armor with six black eyes, metal wings, and a metal thin tail walked out of the blackness." Hello, puppets." The three were shocked at seeing a sword through their friends chest and the demonic being that did this. Undyne was turning to dust" NO! I will not die, especially not to a demon like you." The dust regathering, transforming undyne into a powerful being. She looked back at the others and said" run"

¥£€^%#£¥££ £¥€£¥

Gnimoc si ytilaer Fo htaed

Ohw lliw evil dna ohw lliw eid


	6. Model napstablook log 1 ERROR attack

nur nur nur nur nur nur nur nur nur nur nur ar

file-napstablook

has been tampered with

please stand by until-

warning system being hacked

emergency shut down

warning soul being attacked

abort

abort

abort

Enemy identified as- ¥€¥£#

decyrpting name as - arahc

error error error error err-

we are sorry the system model

Napstablook robot model is missing a soul

please enter another soul to contin...


	7. Chapter 7

Metatton, alphys, and undyne run into the workshop where they are working on the robot, only to see Chara, tampering with the robot. " hey you get away from my cousin!" Metatton shouted. Chara turned her head and saw the robot, she pulled out a knife and charged at the robot. Metatton zapped the girl with his heart , but she was only blown back by the shock. " alphys" the robot shouted." Get papyrus out of here and don't come back to the lab, go get frisk and sans, they will stop this carnage, I will hold off this girl!" Chara got back up and alphys ran to the door with papyrus." And alphys, if I don't live , tell my fans , you all have been great." Metatton then transformed as well." Behold, the power of NEO."

Undyne the undying and darkness were clashing swords and spears." How pathetic" darkness said." You think you can stop what's set in motion." Undyne flung more spears at darkness. She tried to stop darkness to her ultimate attack, but to no avail." What!" Undyne said." Why can't I turn you green, what the hell are you!" Darkness laughed a demonic laughter, piercing undyne's ears." You idiot, don't you get it." The six eyed demon said." I have no soul, so you can't stop me." Undyne then realized that she was fighting a losing battle, she decided it was best to run back and protect the others, but a wall of spikes suddenly cover the doorway." What, you thought you had a choice to fight or not,dearie,out have no idea what you're dealing with." Undyne looked back, she realized it's die like a hero or die like a coward.

Chara lunged at metatton, slicing at him, but he kept dodging. Chara laughed." What you think your sans now, please , last time I fought you, you died with one slice." Metatton, confused said." What are you talking about ?" Chara laughed as she found his weak spot, she stabbed him in the neck, decapitating him. "N-no ….. Alphys, papyrus, frisk….. Please don't die." The head was crushed under chara's foot.

Undyne suddenly felt like someone close has died." Metatton, no, the hell is this now." With her guard now down, darkness' spikes impaled undyne's skull. She turned to dust instantly.

¥€£¥£ ££€¥£%#

og ot ruof, nwod sluos eerht


	8. Chapter 8

Alphys and papyrus ran towards the door, hoping the demons won't follow them. But suddenly vines covered the door." Hello idiots." They both turned to see Flowey." Alphys, I have not realized you for turning me into a flower." Alphys and papyrus backed up. " I'm sorry." Alphys said." It was a mistake, I did not know you were in there, Asriel." The flower laughed." Asriel is dead, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." A vine suddenly grabs dalphys and chokes her as the flower laughs. Metal footsteps are heard beside the flower as darkness starts walking towards papyrus. " what is going on, why are you doing this." The tall skeleton said. " well " said the demon." I need the 7 souls of the guardians of universe 12, so I can destroy the multiverse and recreate it in my image." The skeleton asked." Who are these souls?" A sword goes through alphys' chest , slicing her in half as she turned to dust, the demon laughed." Well is it not obvious, it's you, alphys, undyne, asgore, Toriel, sans, and metatton, goodbye mortal." Papyrus implodes in a **_black_** fire, only leaving his ash and dust covered scarf.

* * *

£££££¥£¥¥€£¥€¥£¥¥*£¥+¥£¥¥¥¥¥££¥£¥¥¥¥¥ l¥£££¥£¥¥¥*%#£¥"

 _ **Do you enjoy seeing your friends die a horrible death, is that why you are here, well sit back, and enjoy the bloodshed. Hahhahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahhahahahahahhahahahahha**_


	9. Chapter 9

30 minutes later sans and the pines family opened the door in only saw dust and hell. " papyrus… Paps.." Sans said as he kneeled over his brothers scarf, holding close as tears left his eye. " what happened here" Mabel asked. " must be that demon, but why did he kill them." Dipper said as he realized that there was a dust covered lab coat. Then in the dark depths of true lab in the hallway, dipper thought he heard a voice speaking like a cut off sadness turned to anger as his left eye turned blue." I will kill this monster, I will not let you die again." The pines family started to question what sans meant, but the sans realized something. " where is frisk."

As frisk was walking through the ruins of what was once snowdin, she saw that dust was in the air." No, why must he kill everyone?" She shouted before getting down on the ground." Simple." A voice said, frisk looked up to see darkness choking monster kid." I need the souls of the 7 guardians, these souls are a mere snack." He said as kid turned to dust. " poor kid, when I told him of what I did to undyne and Child's parents, he tried to be a hero." He laughed. He stepped closer to frisk." No , what kind of heartless soulless monster would kill just for power and amusement, you are a mon…" She then realized she had a knife at her neck and another voice cut her off. " we are monsters, frisk." It was Chara, frisk recognized that voice anywhere." No" frisk said." You shouldn't have physical form." Then vines covered frisk's mouth, then she saw Flowey. " what a heartless idiot, not remembering all the deaths she caused." Said the flower. " Chara." Darkness said." Kill her." As Chara lowered the knife close to frisk, she was then levitated into the air and thrown into a tree. Sans suddenly teleported in front of frisk. " well darkness, you just pushed it." He said as he teleported frisk away." It's a beautiful day outside, the birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these demons like you, should be burning in hell."

 _ **£¥€¥£€£££%#***_

 _ **Finally a challenge this should be fun**_

 _ **Sih eman si aimiokrad**_


	10. Chapter 10

Frisk is teleported to Toriel along with the pines family, " oh, hello where is sans?" Frisk and the dipper looked at each other with dread.

Sans eye turned blue." Really oh the dodging skeleton with 1 HP can stop me, how idiotic!" Sans hand glowed blue to pick darkness up, but nothing happened." What , then that means…. You have no soul." Sans backed up." Well how pathetic." Darkness shouted." Here I thought I was expecting a challenge, I guess not." Sans got back into fighting pose. " you killed my friends, you killed…. My brother, now your gonna have a bad time." Sans summoned gaster

blasters and aimed them at darkness. Darkness summoned a sword made of pure energy and sliced at the blasters slicing them to shreds. What is this thing, how can he do that so fast? Sans thought. Darkness' eyes glow red after the blasters were gone." Please how can you possibly defeat me, you are going to join your brother in hell!" Sans eye starts changing from blue to yellow rapidly." Don't…. You….. Ever …. Insult." Sans summoned a barrage of bones." My brother!" He flung the bones at darkness, only for them to be stopped by a red aura." W-what." Sans was in shock at what he saw. Darkness laughed." What, did you think you were the only only who knew this ability, I knew gaster far longer than you have!" The bones were flung back at sans. " I just gave him a 'push' into the right direction." Sans eyes turned wider and wider as he dodged the bones. Sans decided to teleport out before things got out of hand. " coward." Darkness sneered.

In a blue flash sans was back in the ruins." Sans, are you ok?" Toriel shouted." He, no that monster I don't know what or who he is, but I'm going to kill him." Sans shouted. The more sans shouted, the more scared frisk was becoming, like she saw this before.

Why does he even bother, he knows he is about to die, so do the rest, this time no resets, ONLY death

Alas poor €¥#%€%


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares

dipper grabbed frisk's arm and asked: "frisk, what's wrong?" Frisk turned around but her eyes were different they were black and bleeding with a red glowing pupil." Oh hello dipper!" The girl laughed as she pulled out a knife. Dipper backed out slowly but was stopped by something solid. Dipper turned around to see a triangle with one eye. " hey pine tree, I think you know what's going to happen now, don't you." Dipper ran. 1 hour later and dipper found himself in a forest, dipper screamed help." But nobody came, what a shame, nobody else is gonna get to see you die." A voice from behind him said. He turned around only to see a flower with a demonic look. Vines grabbed dipper by the legs and arms. Dipper then saw bill, Chara, and Flowey all in one place then forming into the demon that killed everyone. " oh dipper, if only you could have been there for yodipper ur friends oh well." Darkness said as swords appeared out of nowhere." It's such a shame when pawns die." The swords jabbed into dippers chest.

Sans found himself in the final corridor facing frisk. " frisk, kiddo, are you ok there?" He then saw that frisk was wearing papyrus' scarf and wielding a knife." No kiddo, you didn't!" She was bleeding from the eyes and mouth, she spoke in a demonic voice saying." Hello sans, this time I won't die, but you will, a lot quicker this time." Sans was then sliced through the chest by a dark sword.

sans and dipper woke up to screaming coming from frisk's room. Everyone ran to the room only to see a dark shadow like monster grabbing frisk and jumping out of the window. " child no!" Toriel shouted

The shadow creature emmited from the ground, carrying a knocked out frisk. " _master, I brought the girl, what are your orders now?"_ The beast said." Take her to the mystery shack, then lead the others here." Darkness said. Chara then walked into the room." Darkness." She said." Are they coming here?" Darkness then said." Yes they are child, yes they are."


	12. Chapter 12: the memories resurfacing

Frisk found herself in a darkroom, nothing left, no flower beds, no doors. But she only heard the sounds of screaming, then they silenced. Suddenly out of the darkness a voice spoke." **h _e_** _y t **her e,** kid **do."**_ Frisk turned only to see sans, but he looked different, like a glitches version with blue bleeding eyes and a black coat.

Sans and the others looked all over the ruins, but to no avail. Dipper then looked ehind him and saw a ghastly figure with a white cracked face a inch from his. The figure's eyes were pure black, and the more dipper stared at him, the more he heard a song sung by children. Then he remembered something from his childhood.

 _A 10 year old dipper pines was playing in the playground by the school. He loved to go there everyday, but sometimes he wonders what is in the cave not far from the playground. Then a bunch of bullies went up to dipper, their leader, mark, said." Hey look it's Little Dipper, hey I have been hearing about your questions about the cave, so today is your lucky day." The other kids snickered as he spoke." We dare you to go_ inside _the cave, or we will post the photos of your birth mark all over the school." Dipper fearing humiliation, shouted." FINE!" The kids went to the entrance of the cave, it was cold and damp. " well go on then." Mark shouted. Dipper stepped into the cave and went deeper in, no longer hearing the kids laughter. All of the sudden, a flash of light appeared and dipper found himself blinded by it. When dipper came to, he looked around and saw his playground, but it was old and rusted and the area was completely foggy except the area. He heard a swing making creaking sounds. Dipper looked behind a pillar to see a little girl, she started singing." Tick tock goes the clock, and now what shall we see, tick tock until the day, the mortals shall plea." Dipper creeped out by this, backed up but a solid object behind him stopped him from backing away any further. The boy turned around to see a man with a white cracked face, two sad eyes, and a smile staring down at him. He spoke in a strange pattern, and dipper then blacked out, only hearing the little girl singing starting to echo through his mind." Tick tock goes the clock, even for the pure hearted."_

Dipper opened his eyes the man was gone,He was in a room filled with flowers. Then sans teleported in." You okay kid, you seem nervous." Dipper was unmoving, _something_ forced itself out of his mouth, but the thing was it came out in a strange pattern. After hearing this, sans backed up as his eyes went black with seriousness.

 _Tick tock goes the clock, and now what shall we see, tick tock until the day, the mortals shall plea, tick tock goes the clock, and all the years they fly, tick tock and all too soon, we all will die. Tick tock goes the clock, the chaos will come, tick tock goes the clock, but where are they from. Tick tock goes the clock, even for the pure hearted..._


	13. Chapter 13: a sorrowful infestation

" dipper, are you okay?" Mabel asked as she approached the boy. Dipper was practically shaking, he turned to Mabel and said." Mabel we need to leave now!" Mabel stepped back and asked why, dipper just grabbed her hand and ran deeper into the corridor.

darkness watches as the twins ran towards a bridge covered in spikes." They must not be allowed to leave." He picks up a metallic six legged creature with shiny red eyes." i need those kids alive, just knocked them out." He says as he lays the creature down. The creature scurries towards the twins.

dipper and Mabel heard a loud rabbit behind them, they turned around to see a metallic creature scurrying towards them, but then a froggit jumps in front of it, the metallic creature now covered the poor froggit's head. " oh my god, are you alright!?" Mabel shouted. " no, don't approach it, we don't know the effects of this thing." Dipper was right to hold his sister back, they watched in horror as the froggit's body was suddenly covered in metallic armor. It got back up and turned towards the kids. "RUN!" Dipper shouted as the twins ran towards the exit.

As the twins approach the rope ladder, dipper suddenly thought" wait, grunkle Stanford, grunkle stanley, we need to go back." But just before he can say anything, the cave collapsed, blocking the only exit. " what happened." Asked Mabel. They suddenly hear a familiar demonic laughter in the dark, Then six red eyes glowed in the dark staring at the twins.

Sans and Toriel were searching for frisk in the deepest reaches of the ruins." Hey, I think we should regroup back at home, I feel like something bad is about to happen." Toriel said. Sans nodded in agreement, his eye still a glowing shadow of yellow and blue. Then sans heard something behind the pillar. " wait!" Shouted sans." I think something is here, stay over here I will be right back." Sans slowly approached it, looked around the corner, but nothing but scratch marks." Ok false alarm nothing but.." But before sans can finish the sentence, toriel's head was covered by a metallic creature, he saw blood drip from her head, as her body was being covered in a metallic armor. She then stopped shacking, and held out her hands. Fire glowed from the palms, lighting up the room." N-no, tori, no" Sans' tears streamed down his cheek. Sans eye started flashing out of control and small fading cracks coming from his eyes, partially invisible. Gaster blasters appeared out of thin air, with the same cracks in them. " tori please don't make me do this." Sans whimpered. A flash of light and what's left of Toriel was nothing but ash. Sans then got on his knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

The grunkles were shaken, being not far from the explosion that happened at the entrance." Stanley, we need to get out of here, we might be going deeper than any mystery that we have ever been on, even deeper than bill."" Ok, I just seen a lot of people die, and I'm not leaving until I know the kids are safe, even if I have to fight this darkness guy myself." The two argued. " that can be arranged." A voice said.

Hahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha


	14. Chapter 14: stronger than you

Sans limped down the hall way, his tears stained the tiles. " n-no why , why did he do this!" He punched a wall causing a huge crater to form in it. Suddenly he heard the pine twins screaming, he quickly ran into the direction of the scream but before he could reach the door, he heard metal clanking of boots. The clanking noise came from behind him, he turned to see a humanoid demon wearing metal armor with a cape covering the back and most of the front, a helmet with seven horns 6 on the sides and 1 on the top, he had 6 eyes only 3 were functional while the rest looked scarred. " well well well." Darkness said." You are the last one left, how interesting, I thought it would be undyne or at least your brother but I see I was wrong." He held out his hand and a black sword materialized nowhere." W-why, why did you kill them, who are you, WHAT ARE YOU!" Sans shouted. Darkness got closer and laughed manically." I am lord darkness, I have been around before the existence of this or any universe, People saw me as the devil, cathulu, and many other religious beasts." Sans backed up to the door in disbelief. " and why I am here, well let's say an old friend of mine needs to be awoken by using the guardians' souls, and the guardians are you and your friends." Sans' eye suddenly flashed blue." Oh your going to kill me now , Hahahahahhaahhaha, how foolish remember our last fight." Sans then got into fighting position" you are going to have one hell of a bad time, darkness."

 _There you are now you damn fool, standing in this hallway like a useless tool_

 _With that smile you think you won_

 _now hold still this will hurt a Skel-ton_

 _even now you will still not bow_

 _Hey sans, I guess your sans a brother now_

 _lets go just me and you_

 _but if you win who will you go back to_

 _go ahead try to kill me if your able_

 _cant you see it will be futile_

 _The Path that your little friend has taken_

 _has finally allowed me to awaken_

 _And you will not stop this world I crave_

 _i know what I want and you call me depraved_

 _Even though you think your doing well_

 _by the end of the night you will be burning in hell_

 _Your not made_

 _of_

 _L.O.V.E._

 _L.O.V.E._

 _this where we are_

 _this is how the world ends_

 _i know that who you fight for_

 _are the ones you think are friends_

 _but you will never see them_

 _their dust is scattered to the winds_

 _you think you'll be the hero_

 _but you better think again_

 _go ahead and try to kill me if your able_

 _cant you see it will be futile_

 _Do you really think that you're a someone_

 _fighting for what's left of everyone_

 _but I will take their lives that's the plan_

 _because I'm not afraid of getting blood on my hands_

 _i am pure cruelty_

 _i am pure power_

 _you'll loose determination_

 _your not made_

 _of_

 _L.O.V.E._

 _L.O.V.E._

 _and I know I am stronger than you_

 _L.O.V.E._

 _L.O.V.E._

 _i am stronger than you_

Sans was coughing up blood as his back violently hit the wall." Such a shame, the ones who are so heroic and full of potential waste it all and die." Darkness stepped forward a inch from sans' body." Now sans, it's time to join your brother..." Darkness raised his sword" ...IN HELL!" There was a slash.


	15. Chapter 15: saved 2 but at the cost of 2

dipper and Mabel were in the dark, their family new friends nowhere in sight, as the darkness closes in on them a blinding light flickers in the dark, then suddenly a voice spoke." Come children, we must hurry, we must SAVE them." The twins ran to the light, only after entering, fell asleep." Don't worry I will protect you, I will protect you from him."

stan and ford were running to the exit, only to see that boulders completely cover the doorway." Damn it, KIDS kids are you in there." Stan shouted pounding at the boulders." Stan, they must have escaped before the cave-in they must be fine." ford said as he put his 6 fingered hand on Stanley's shoulder, giving him an optimistic smile." Now we just need to find our own way out." Ford continued. Suddenly he heard sans voice." Run " it sounded like a whimper, like he was in grunkles turned and saw the injured Skeleton with a wound on his chest that was all too familiar to him." Darkness, he will kill you, b-but I sensed frisk is nearby, please SA-." But before he can continued a black sword erupted in his chest, slicing him in two. " in the name of God." Stan whimpered. They saw before them a upside down monster soul being grabbed by metallic gloves and crushed to dust." Hello mystery twins, or should I call you six-fingered hand and fez, it does not matter, because soon you will be labeled prisoners until death." Stanley balled his fist and charged at the six eyed demon." Wait Stanley, no!" Ford shouted. Darkness grabbed stan's hand and ripped it off. Ford winced as his twin brother was screaming in pain as blood stained the walls of the ruins. Darkness kicked Stan to a wall, stepping slowly to ford." N-no, why are you after US, what did we do to you." 3 of darkness' eyes glowed as he spoke." You, I have no use for you, but a friend of ours as a score to settle with your family, I am merely helping him achieve that." Ford knew who it was, he stepped further back." Y-our working with bi-" but before he could continue darkness grabbed ford by the neck and said." I don't work for him, I'm just someone who loves it when the 'villains' win." He laughed as ford passed out from lack of air.

dipper and Mabel woke up on a boat being driven by a hooded person singing" tra la la." The twins looked next to each other and saw frisk, she appeared to be passed out. They then looked behind them and saw a figure wearing a white hood with 6 glowing blue eyes.


	16. WARNING INTRUDER DETECTED

WARNING FAILED TO LOAD FILE

WARNING_ SUBJECT'S SOUL IS MISSING

NOW REPLACING SOUL WITH A ARTIFICAL POWER SOURCE

WARNING INTRUDER APPROACHING

DESCRIPTION WHITE_ CRACKED_ FACE

BLACK

HANDS WITH HOLES

ERR

ERR

ERR

" I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS , TORIEL"


	17. Chapter 17: KILL OR BE KILLED

at the core, chara and flowey were conversating on what to do if this bill cipher is resurrected and darkness gets what he wants." are you sure we can trust this guy, he seems kind of freaky to me." flowey spoke." oh dear brother, lets not forget your omega form, or what about the angel of death." flowey froze for a second after hearing chara's reply. they entered through a door and walked into a room containing the statue of bill, 5 monster souls, and a strange note that is in some form of symbols. " what does the note say?" asked flowey. chara squinted her eyes at the note, but she couldn't decipher it." there was this man who spoke In this hand writing, wing dings I believe this font is called, but not even I could decipher." then chara thought _could darkness be connected to GASTER somehow?_ just then the 2 heard the door open behind them, they turned to see darkness. " I finally killed that annoying skeleton, he is stronger than I once thought" he held out a blue monster soul and placed it in the tank with the others. two monsters in silver armour walked in, obviously under darkness' influence, carrying grunkles stan and ford." put them in the cell" darkness said as the soliders put the two men in a smaller room and activated the engery bars." all I need are those 3 pests, and then we can be gin the resurrection of bill." he pointed to the doorway." CHARA, FLOWEY , BRING THOSE KIDS TO ME OR ELSE!" flowey sunk into he ground and chara ran to the doorway. _maybe it was wrong to join with darkness_ chara thought to herself _maybe it was a bad idea to make this deal_

 _chara woke up to find herself in nothing but pure darkness closing in on her. " oh god , no , no, asriel he didn't, don't tell me he..." chara then saw asriel getting sot in the arrow in the chest by a human, and limping to the castle, where he turned to dust. " NO, NO, NO." chara shouted as she felt her soul slowly fading away." humanity, why , why must they kill the innocent." chara fell to her knees and cried. then a voice called from the dark." because in this world its kill or be killed..." chara looked up to see a hooded figure with six glowing red eyes staring at her" ... because humans are heartless beings with the desire to kill all innocent lives whom they see as a threat to their pitiful society." he scoffed. " but you, you are different, you have more potential than any other life form I have seen within my travels." chara got back up." who are you, what are you doing here, I thought only slowly fading souls end up here before their death." the figure bowed." call me lord darkness, and yes I am a slowly fading 'soul', i hav been fading for a very long time." chara gave hima confused look." child i know a way out of here, i have enough power to not only sustain my soul, but to also sustain yours, all you have to do is make a very, very important decision." he held out his hand." all you have to do is possess the human with as much determination as you have, now others will fall but they do not enough determination." chara then held out her locket, she cried." but what about asriel, i wanted him to live in this new world with me?!" darkness turned to face her." asriel is dead yes, but he will be resurrected, but only as a soulless husk, like a **flower** perhaps, heh, so do we have a deal?" he held out the palm of his hand once again. chara shook it. " a wise choice, CHARA." the man disappeared into the darkness, as chara's body glowed red, then everything faded to red as well._


	18. Chapter 18: origin part 1

a planet lies in the empty blackness of space a planet full of life, the planet is called dracon, the life forms are known as the draconias, dragon like species who love to wear masks except on occasions. they don't have wings unlike their relatives the dragons but they do have tails and horns. they are ruled by the king and queen of dracon, king leoar and queen tria. they have 2 children one is 5 years older than the younger brother. the older sibling is named darkoima, due to his strange gray color while normal draconias have pinkish white skin, while the younger was named light, due to his pale white skin. the planet never had conflict in it's history , it was eternal neutrality and peace throughout the planet, but sometimes its too peaceful. suddenly the planet's moon one day exploded, spreading meteorites all over the planet. while no one was seriously damaged, the meteorites are covered in the strange black goo that came from the core of the once great moon. according to draconia science any life forms that come into contact with this liquid will be transformed into a black redeyed hideous beast with the desire to kill. eventually it had transformed so many animal life on the planet that the beasts went to war on the planet, ravaging anything that is not like them. but when darkoima was elected to be the general of the king's army , he led the fight to the monsters and drove them into the outlands, a barren lifeless place where the beasts will die out in a week.

3 days after the beasts' banishment into the outlands, darkoima's head was racing, his younger brother, light, will be crowned king I'm 1 hour from now. even though he was happy for his brother somewhere deep in his mind was a strong urge of jealousy over the fact that even though he was the oldest, darkoima was still elected general and not king. then king leoar stepped up to darkoima in the hall putting his hand around his shoulder." it is a beautiful day for a coronation isn't it my son." the king said as he looked out the windows of the hall. darkoima replied" yes it is father it is." his leonar noticed the lack of enthusiasm." what is wrong my son, aren't you glad that your brother is becoming king of the planet." darkoima looked at the ground for a moment." I just want to know my purpose, I mean the hell beasts are driven to the outlands and will die soon, making sure there is no more conflict on the planet, and my younger brother will become king while I'm just .." leonar stopped him from continuing." look son I get it, we all have our moments when we question our true purpose, but we must focus on now, you have a purpose but it's not anyone's authority to tell you what it is, it's yours." darkoima gave him a shocked expression." now my son come, we have to be there in 50 minutes, we don't want to miss this." darkoima followed his father through a large door at the end of the hall.


	19. Chapter 19 the all seeing eye

Outside the core a man wearing a black cloak with a pale cracked face sees a familiar figure on one of the core's massive tubes, the poor man is helpless but to watch in horror as the demonic figure prepares a dark spell...

watch?v=EqS67v_t9UM

AUTHORS EDIT : YES IM DOING THIS DONT JUDGE ME


	20. Chapter 20: darker yet darker

chara ran down the hall, trying to find evidence if gaster's involvement with darkness , she then saw it , a door with a text written in wing dings. chara had the ability to describe it, the text read W.D. Gaster. she entered the room and saw a desk, a boarded up window, and a big computer screen. chara looked at the screen first it had 3 audio logs surrounding it , they all read CORE FUEL CRISIS LOGS. she stared at the logs and implanted the first one in.

CORE FUEL CRISIS 1

 _I try again and again but I just cant get the proper fuel source for the CORE, each time I use our regular fuels it never works. that's it we can never be free we can-_ strange deep whispers can be heard throughout the logs before it ends.

chara was curious about who that was talking to gaster, was that lord darkness. she inserted the next log.

CORE FUEL SUCSESS 1

 _we have done it, the final element for the fuel was missing, now we can finally break the barrier and be free, but what I don't understand is what is that whispering I keep hearing in my sleep, telling me all this information. I doesn't matter I must implant this fuel at once._ the log ends.

chara saw one last audio tape and inserted it into the VCR player.

CORE SECUTITY FOOTAGE

WARNING CAMERA OFFLINE

 _oh my god no NO NO NO NO NO N-_ gaster's voice is cut off as the sound of demonic howling grows, then the camera shuts off completely.

chara scared ran out of the room, she did not know who to trust now.


	21. Chapter 21: MrSE

dipper, mable, and frisk walked down the hall with the mysterious man in the white hood. the man turned to face the 3 children." so tell me, how long was HE here?" the man spoke. dipper walked up to him." about 1 day, why do you ask?" the man gravely turned back and continued walking. " wait, where are we?" mable asked. " you are in the CORE, frisk has too been here, it was once the creation of a man long forgotten by the monsters, the man who speaks in hands." frisk then walked up to dipper." it fuels the whole underground." the man continued." but now, it's his base of operations until bill cipher is freed from his stone prison." dipper stopped in fear, he knew that name all too well." what would darkness want with bill, are they partners or..." the man's eyes flashed blue and spoke." darkness requires his reincarnates in order to regain his strength and fight me." the 3 children were confused about the ordeal, what would darkness have against this guy." tell us who are you, we are not continuing until you do." dipper shouted. the man stopped then turned around again." I was once someone who people saw as god, but I don't think of myself of that high of position, I was once the only one who knew darkness truly, I am light, I was once his brother." the 3 kids backed up in shock." T-THEN WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU, if your his brother , than you should be supporting him in this mess!" dipper shouted in disbelief. " I am trying to help him, help him go back to whom he was before this ordeal started, he was one of the most purest on my planet, but then something happened." light retorted. "what happened?" dipper questioned." something DARK." but before he could continue he heard somebody walking behind them. he looked behind a kids to see a man wearing a gray fedora and a gray suit, wielding a black cane with a red orb on it and the person had blond hair. " get behind me children." light spoke. the strange figure spoke." now, now, lets not get hasty, I'm not his servant, like I would ever serve an inferior being." the man stepped closer, face becoming more clearer. " call me Mr. S.E., and I have a proposal for you, I will help you with your darkness problem, and you give me the one thing that can get me out of this dimension, a phase distorter, a quaint( childish), little machine that can help me escape." light stepped back in confusion." why do you need to leave this diemension, do you fear of what happens if darkness regains his strength, and why do you think you can kill him?" Mr. S.E. laughed ." heh heh heh, oh you lower life forms and your concerns, it's so perdictalble, and that kid in the stripped shirt behind you, knows predictable, don't you kiddo." his left eye glowed red for a split second."i don't belong in this dimension, I never have, let's just say I need to go back to my own time for a little pay back against a certain traitor." his eye glowed red once more before regain his posture." and why I believe I can kill darkness is because of my new powers to kill devils like him." S.E. approached the 4 heros." so do we have a deal?" he held out the palm of his hand gesturing a handshake offer. before anyone can respond light got out his sword and slashed at the man, Mr. S.E. dodges." I sensed his true self, I know of his kind, he may appear human, but underneath is a creature made of pure hatred and lust for extermination of all inferior life forms, A.K.A. all life." light got into battle stance." I will hold him off, you just get to the CORE and disable it, that should prevent bill from coming back and darkness reaching his true power." the children ran down the hall." sending your friends away from the battle, how gutless." S.E. spoke. light raised his head in confusion." how is that gutless." S.E. smiled." because suicide is the cowards way out, now..." something quickly erected from the man's forhead, dripping black blood all over his body, it turned out to be a red eyestalk with a black pupil in the middle. S.E.'s eyes turned black with a giant red iris, eerily looking like sans' bad time eye." EXTERMINATIATE !"


	22. Chapter 22: void grows darker

In the heart of the CORE, Gaster observes Darkness as he continues to watch the green orb. suddenly gaster felt himself being pulled closer to the dark killer. close, closer, yet closer, yet closer." ah, my old college." darkness turned to meet gasters eyes." W.D. Gaster, its been too long." gaster sneered at the 6 eyed monster before him." Darkness, what are you planning to do with those three." the non-existent skeleton proclaimed, referring to chara, bill, and flowey. no response. Gaster was intrigued why darkness would want him here, he was of no further use to this demon. " there is a strange new presence in this timeline, a one that I have not felt since..." the demonic figure was then lost in thought. Gaster looked at him cautiously, think of what this monster might do next. " I need more help than just those three to KILL him, and you seem to have some use left." Gaster was appalled, after causing Gaster to become non-existent, slaughter his 2 sons, and commit mass genocide, why would he help this monster." NO, I REFUSE TO HELP YOU, YOU DEMON!." Gaster shouted. Darkness only laughed manically." you would have no choice, infact you would have no CONTROL over yourself to stop me." Gaster backed up, somehow he got a dark feeling in him, darker than the time he faded into non existence."now" darkness spoke, in a demonic echoeing voice." you shall be my pawn, your mind will become my mind, and you would only obey me." darkness eyes glowed as he pressed his index finger on Gaster's fractured forehead. Gaster's pupils rolled in the back of his head as he fell into a dark void, darker than his last one, dark, darker, yet darker, yet darker...


	23. Chapter 23: EXTERMINATE!

frisk, dipper and mable run down the corridor, trying to get away from the fight behind them. dipper stopped in his tracks," what is it, we need to run!" frisk shouted. dipper than looked at the others with pure dread." he is back.." dipper stated.

in the CORE, Gaster rises but a more corrupted form of him, dawning a black and red outfit, with 3 red lines as pupils in each of his disfigured eyes." I see your awake, while you were out I have been readying the ritual need to bring cipher back, but it seems one of the monster souls needed has escaped, FIND IT!" Darkness stated. gaster only bowed in response and teleported away. darkness looked back at the cipher statue that is slowly cracking. he grabbed the other monster souls and inserted them into the statue. it broke apart. " AHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!" a familiar voice laughed.

mable and frisk looked back at dipper with confusion. " whoes back?" mable questioned. dipper only got out his journal and flipped to a certain page. mable's face matched dippers, but frisk did not know what to think. suddenly, a blue monster soul approached them, frisk knew who it was by the color." SANS!" frisk shouted as they grabbed the soul. frisk put their ear to the soul and they heard a voice." run..." just as the soul spoke a corrupted gaster approached them. " TelL mE, Would YoU mIND Surrendering YoursELF, OR DIE!." it stated

in the corridor behind the heroes, light and mr. S.E. circle each other. " your not from this multiverse, tell me what are you." light stated. the dark figure only smiled his red teeth. " I was once an emperor of a powerful race, one that is more supierior than any other, thuse the inferior ones will be EXTERMINATED, you remind me of someone, a traitor, who is the reason I'm in your multiverse." light's eyes widened in realization." I know what your kind are, I thought HE had destroyed them, but I now see that one is left, one in human form no less." light shouted. S.E. summoned giant ray guns and blasted them at light, light dodged." soon every race in the multiverse and beyond will be EXTERMINATED!" light charged his sword at S.E., only for it to be blocked by his cane." tell me, how did you get this much power." light questioned. S.E. kicked light to the ground," simple I had help from HER." S.E. stated before blasting light with a ray gun.


	24. Chapter 24: Entropy

On the surface, government helicopters circle the damaged townhall where crowds of people are gathering to hear from the town's mayor and the president. " these monsters are a menace, they deserved to be wiped out!' spoke the mayor on a microphone. " we will retrap them in their hole, and hope tha..." but before he could finish his order, the president moved him aside, stepped up to the microphone, then spoke." we not fear these monsters, sure ONE of them attacked us, but it was one, did we see the Muslims as being a terrorist religion, NO !" whispers spread throughout the crowd. " we should welcome these monsters, and hope that they forgive us for what has transpired, and them in return, together we shall build a society of equality, we shall build a...!" but another interruption occurred, but this time a more BLOODY one. the president has been shot. the crowd panicked, and government agents rushed to the dead president. the mayor looked up at where the shot occurred and saw a strange monster in a hood. " a monster, THEY KILLED THE PRESIDENT, AFTER THE DEMON, KILL IT!" the mayor ordered.

on the roof of a random building, a monster in the hood blew upon his pistol. blowing the smoke away. " you no nothing of equality, and soon entropy will control this multiverse." a female voice spoke. she dropped a letter with Asgore's seal. she suddenly opened a portal with her magic, and teleported away.

the gaurds got to the roof only to find a letter, a letter with the king's seal. the mayor pushed away the gaurds to see this letter. " I recognize the seal, its of the monster's damned king." he opened the letter and read it. " _dear howard_ . _if your reading this, then your wretched president is dead, soon we will have revenge on you human scum for locking us away for so many years, if I were you I would give up, my army is the best in the world, yours truly, King Asgore Dreemurr._ the mayor in rage tore the letter up. " THAT DAMNED KING DID THIS, INFORM THE PENTAGON IMMEDIATLY!." the mayor shouted in rage.

3 hours later, at night, a female discards a monster mask and a cloak. " you played your part well." a male voice spoke behind him. she turned around to see a man in a trench coat and fedora." now humans and monsters are at war again, except the monsters are weakened due to the chaos of darkness." the girl smiled. " so what took you so long, I thought the all powerful Mr. S.E. was efficient enough to clean up the witnesses of what I had done." she spoke. S.E. smirked in response." there were a lot of people you know it took me 2 mere hours to find them all, and wipe them out." the girl then felt a presence, a ' pure ' presence." WHAT IS THAT!?" she asked, S.E. turned to the energy she felt. " it appears that Darkness' brother is interfering, just like I planned." the girl looked at him in confusion," I..i did not know he was that powerful, I had already felt darkness' it is stronger, but that purity." S.E. only shaked his head in response. " come, come now, he has dark thoughts then he lets on." the girl looked at him in confusion. S.E. opened a portal. " I will speak the truth to the ' heroes ', you divide the ' villians ', soon both sides will die, and the multiverse will be reborn in entropy." S.E. stepped into the portal. " good luck, Katie Grande."


	25. Chapter 25: The Final End Of Gaster

the corrupted gaster stares at Mable with a sadistic look, the being smiled as it raised it's arm and fired a blast through it's hand hole. she flinched, hoping he had bad aim. the blast did not hit, she opened her eyes in confusion, looked up and saw Mr. S.E. holding the blast energy on top of one finger." missed me." mable got in defensive mode and dipper ran to protect his twin sister from the suit wearing beings." oh come on, sure I wanted to fight light, but that's because he doesn't belong in fact he is probably looooong gone by now." he looked back at the corrupted gaster." oh darkness, you know torture best, you would make a good dale-" but before he could continue another blast from the corrupted skeleton was fired at him, so SE flicked the blast back at gaster's newly formed blast, sending the former royal scientist flying into the wall." rude, I was about to spoil something, anyway , kids you really shouldn't be here, you have a battle to win remember, oh and take your time stalling darkness once you get in the throne room, lets just say, something big is about to happen." frisk ran up to SE" y-you, you attacked and possibly killed our friend and now you wanted to protect us for the sake of killing darkness, your sic-" but before she could continue insulting SE, the three children were teleported away in a red flash." there we go, now hopefully my dear ms. Grande encourages flowey and chara to go to darkness while he is consuming bill, then everything will go as planned." gaster got back up from the shattered column and summoned a gaster blaster. but before it could fire, SE summoned a strange metal device, similar to a blaster, and fired it at gaster. in defense, gaster fired his blaster and the 2 blasts collided. gaster's blast got closer to SE, but before it could impact, SE teleported behind gaster and stabbed him with his black cane-sword. gaster's eyes widened as he looked down, he saw a sword already impaling through his chest and stabbing his corrupted melting soul." shame mr. gaster, but I don't see you in the future of the multiverse either, it will be like you never were even conceived." SE slowly pulled the sword out of gaster's now melting body." but though I seem evil, I am not without mercy so I will spare you the pain of melting into a puddle like undyne." SE summoned another blaster and blasted a melting, crying gaster into oblivion." shame, I thought he would put up a better fight, oh well."


	26. Update

Hey guys Silveremperor here the reason I have not been posting is because this fix isn't an official AU , so if you guys want me to keep writing you guys have to find a way to make this an official AU hopefully on tumblr or deviant art, anyways the next chapter will be out next week


	27. Chapter 26: a sorrowful farwell

A heartbeats as a blue monster soul drifts through a black void, the soul is filled with a sense of hopelessness. Voice running through it, voices of doubt and failure. " why , papyrus, why..." the soul began to dim and fade. Suddenly a strange light occurs, the soul begins to take shape once again, could it be, is he really coming back to life . " ?￢ﾙﾋ️◾️?" the voice spoke in the darkness, the void begins to crack as the voice grows. " please wake up, sans" the void shatters. Sans lands onto the floor, as he did he saw the floor ripple like water. He looked ahead to see another monster soul, a fractured one. " sans, my time is up I'm afraid." Sans heard the voice, he almost fell out of shock." G, h-how are you..." then the skeleton finally figures it all out," G, did you die " the soul floated closer to sans." Sans I need to ask a request from you." A bright light occurs and a translucent gaster forms around the soul." Darkness is a demon I should have never given power to, sans you, WE must correct this mistake." Sans looked at the former scientist in confusion." But we are both dead how can we-" gaster grabs what's left of sans' soul. " we must join souls sans, you must save us all from this demon." Gaster grabbed his own soul and mumbles a strange language. " G..." Gaster looks back up at sans" you are the one..." a bright flash occurs." Who will save the multiverse."


End file.
